NonExistence
by Heartless Poison
Summary: The Organization has lost five members, so Xemnas decides to recruit members. When two new members are recruited, Roxas and Axel find themselves torn due to love. Or an imitation of love. Will the new Nobodies accept them? Roxas X OC Axel X OC
1. The Beginning

**Say hello again to Heartless Poison (formerly Lurking Poison)!! First KH fanfic!! Yee!! –regains sanity- Okay. Reviews and moderate critique are appreciated. **

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sadly, though I do own Zyrix.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Are you sure you want me to do this, Superior?" asked a blond, spiky-haired boy, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently on the white floor.

"Our numbers are growing short, number XIII," said a dark, cloaked figure, as he shifted his position. "We've lost five members. We need to recruit new ones to replace them, or change our name to Organization VIII."

"Okay, okay!! I get it! But why me? Why not Xigbar or Xaldin or Demyx or--"

The figure sighed exasperatedly. "Stop whining, Roxas!! You know that place better than any of the other members. And anyway, the Nobody we have in mind would escape them. She's a speedy girl. Not to mention defensive." He snickered. "Besides, it would be nice if you met a girl."

Roxas glared at the Superior while opening up a portal. "I can hold a grudge, you know!" he yelled as the portal closed behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A rare breeze blew in the woods near the Haunted Mansion. However, it wasn't enough to distract Zyrix from her crafting. Her light green eyes reflected her bored soul as she focused on tying blades of grass together. Any other activity she thought of was deemed unworthy of being called fun, as if tying blades of grass together was fun.

The wind blew harder now, causing her long bangs to whip her face harshly. She looked up curiously, and was surprised at what she saw. Standing in front of her were the weirdest creatures she had ever seen. They were very thin, and had a vague human shape, though their flexibility was like nothing any human could ever dream of.

Zyrix's adrenaline spiked, making her react quickly. Operating on the adrenaline surge, she used a nearby tree to hoist herself up and over the creatures, and ran as fast as she could towards the Sandlot. _It has to be empty by now_, she thought. The buildings and trees blurred and whizzed past, a kaleidoscope of colors and shapes.

She finally arrived, luckily unharmed. She lay down on one of the surrounding benches, glad to be far, far away from the creatures. _What were those things? Circus freaks trying to recruit me for their twisted cult?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a clap. Zyrix sat bolt upright, looking around. What she saw made her freeze.

The creatures were back, and this time, they had another guest. A blond boy, with intense blue eyes and spiky hair was looking at her, smirking. In one hand, he wielded a blade that looked like a key, though much more intimidating than an actual key.

The boy laughed. "All right, Zyrix! You're much faster than I thought!"

Before she could react, the creatures lashed out at her at the same time, knocking her towards the boy. She slowly got up, but the boy forcefully grabbed her with his free arm. She struggled to get free, but it was useless. "Don't bother," said the boy. "You're coming with me, like it or not." He pulled Zyrix toward a dark portal, pushing her inside it.

**What do you think?? Review please!!**


	2. A Disturbance in the Organization

**And here's some proof of existence from me. Ten hits on my first chapter (let's hope that wasn't me ) Reviews please.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, though I do own Zyrix.**

**Oh, recap. Zyrix has been taken from her hometown of Twilight Town by Roxas and his Nobodies, taking her through a portal leading to…. Somewhere ;**

The portal led into a white room, stocked with a bed, nightstand, closet, mirror, and a very contrasting portal. Zyrix shielded her eyes, not used to so much brightness in one place.

She was pushed into the room as her captor closed the portal behind them.

"Uhh… White," Zyrix said. "It could've been a bit more imaginative."

The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes. "I guess. This is the Castle that Never Was, and this is your new room. Your stuff's been moved here, and dinner's at 7:00. So… Yeah."

Zyrix turned around, examining her surroundings, and confirming that her clock read 6:30. "Right… Who are you again?" she asked.

"Me?"

"No, the clock!" she said, her voice brimming with sarcasm.

"Oh. I'm Roxas. Number XIII of Organization XIII."

"And I'm supposed to be a member of this Organization thingy?"

"Well, don't you catch up fast?" Roxas chuckled. "Yeah, you are. You were chosen to replace one of our five lost members."

"What happened to them?"

"Uhh, they faded into darkness. But anyways, I'm off. I'll see you at dinner."

Roxas left the room, his Organization coat barely scratching the floor. "Let's hope that's not soon…" she muttered, shuddering at the thought of having dinner with the same guy that kidnapped her. She looked around once more, recognizing her collection of stones, her books and her knotted grass chain. The one thing she didn't see, though, was her clothes. She looked in the closet, and saw nine coats, nine pants, and nine shirts, all black, and some black shoes. "This feels like a cartoon," she muttered, noticing the resemblance between this scenario and some cartoons, where characters' closets are stocked with ten identical outfits.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Roxas, you idiot!!" yelled a red-head guy, with green eyes. "Xemnas sends you to recruit a Nobody, a girl, your age, and as you just said, beautiful, and you get on her bad side by Nobody-napping her!! Where are your manners?!"

"Jeez, Axel," Roxas said, regretting ever telling him the story of Zyrix's recruitment. He flinched every time Axel did a violent gesture with his hands, thinking the pyro would scorch him and serve him for dinner. That is, if the other members didn't mind a well done Roxas a la flambé. "Xemnas said—"

"'Xemnas said' my butt!" Axel yelled, glaring at him. "You could've been gentler!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. Axel, you're getting worked up because I'm being rude! I'll just... go apologize." Roxas said, edging towards the door.

"You do that. If you don't stop treating her like Creeper crap, I might have to step in," Axel said hopefully.

"Don't… you… dare!" seethed Roxas, closing the door behind him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Seven o'clock came slowly for both Roxas and Zyrix.

Zyrix begrudgingly slipped on one of the many choices of black Organization cloaks, later deciding to fix her onyx-black hair. Her reflection gazed curiously back at her from the mirror.

Meanwhile, Roxas flushed furiously as he slipped on his Organization cloak, while Axel watched him drop his shoes about three times.

"Nervous?" Axel asked, grinning at the sight of his flustered friend.

Roxas simply glared.

"Hey, we've got bigger things to worry about."

"Like what?" Roxas asked, his glare softening to a look of worry.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zyrix was amazed at how easily she found the dining quarters. _Natural sense of direction, I guess,_ she thought, as she looked around to the seat with her room's number. "Number XII." _Uh-oh_, she looked at the chair next to her. _Didn't Roxas say he was number XIII?_ She sank into her chair, cursing the day she had been chosen to replace whoever was number XII before her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roxas stared at Axel for a long time, hoping that the next answer would bring him some relief, or that the next answer wouldn't be something unbearable.

"Brace yourself, Roxas," Axel instructed.

"Wait, you're not about to say—" Roxas gasped, clutching the edge of his drawer.

"Oh yes," Axel winced.

"No, not today, not now, please no!!" Roxas cried, almost begging Axel for a miracle to prevent the epic disaster waiting to be said.

"Oh yes," Axel took a deep breath and said. "Xemnas is doing the cooking!"

"NOOOO!!!" Roxas yelled, running out of the room crying, "Everybody run for your lives!"

Axel laughed as he chased after his friend towards the kitchen. They reached it in no time, but suddenly wished they hadn't gone there.

"I think I should've stayed in the room…" Roxas whispered, looking suddenly green.

Standing in the kitchen, singing was Xemnas. The song he was singing was no more understandable than a foreign language, but it had a painful amount of screeching in it. Apart from that, he was wearing a pink apron… and nothing underneath. He was standing in front of the stove, holding a frying pan over the fire, which had something cooking in it… that had tentacles.

"OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS, MAN, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!" screamed Axel, while Roxas located the trash can and retched in it.

Xemnas froze. "Uhh… I didn't have anything else to wear," he said sheepishly. Roxas was finally able to separate his face from the trash can long enough to say, "Please, spare us from your demonic cooking," before barfing again.

Axel ran outside of the kitchen, dragging a green-faced Roxas into the dining room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

All of Zyrix's hopes that Roxas wouldn't show up came crashing down when she saw him and Axel running into the room, both green-faced and tired. Her light green eyes locked on Roxas' blue ones, looking at him fearfully.

Axel broke the tension by asking, "Uhh, who are you?"

Zyrix's eyes now traveled over to Axel. "I'm- I'm Zyrix," she stuttered.

"I'm Axel," he replied, deciding to skip the "got it memorized" part. "Oh, you're the new one, right?"

"Yeah… Well, unless someone else got abducted."

"No, not yet, but whatever you do, stay out of the kitchen until Xemnas comes out."

"Why?"

"You don't wanna know," was all Roxas could say, cursing himself for not using the portal to his room instead of coming here.

**Embarrassing for Xemnas and Roxas, huh? Don't worry; every single character will have their humiliating moments. Some as disturbing, some worse, and some less disturbing. MUAHAHAHAHA!!! –cough- -regains sanity-**

**If you read, please review 3**


	3. Dinner Meeting

**Wow, how long has it been? **

**56 views… And not a single comment. Comments are appreciated, people! Spread the love: 3**

**We left off when Roxas found himself wishing that he had used a portal after fleeing from the kitchen.**

Zyrix cocked her head to the side. "Why are your faces green?" she asked, registering the unusual color in Roxas' and Axel's faces.

"We saw something no Nobody should see," said Axel, clutching his stomach.

If it was possible for Zyrix to be any more confused, she did. "What's a Nobody?"

"What we all are. Half a person. We are what are left behind when a strong-hearted person is turned into a Heartless. So… We basically have no heart!" Axel explained, trying to stand up straight."

Zyrix was taken aback by the answer. However, before the words settled in her brain, two people entered the room. One was a boy with blond hair, styled upward, like a mohawk. The other one was a man, also blond, with a mustache and a beard. The boy was holding his index finger teasingly close to the man's shoulder, yelling "I'm not touching you!" repeatedly.

"Stop bothering me, I say!" yelled the annoyed man, with an English accent. "This is getting ridiculous, Demyx!" He stopped walking and cocked his head to the side. "No, wait," he stated, holding back a grin and taking out a deck of cards. "It got ridiculous 59 minutes and 59 seconds ago."

The boy called Demyx chuckled. "Oh, Luxord, you need to learn how to have fun," he replied, shaking his head.

"I know how to have fun," Luxord replied. "I just can't have fun with you around."

They both headed towards the kitchen, apparently expecting their meal to be ready, when Roxas and Axel stepped protectively in front of the door.

"Luxord, Demyx," Axel started, his voice quivering. "If you wish to keep your eyes healthy, you will keep away from the kitchen."

By this time, Zyrix had pulled the hood of her cloak up, trying to hide her fit of giggles.

"What?" Luxord crossed his arms, still holding the deck of cards. "Xemnas is strip-cooking… again?!?"

"Eww…" Demyx muttered, taking another step back, heading farther from the kitchen, and near the table.

Roxas' eyes grew wide and Zyrix fell from her chair. "What do you mean, again?!" Roxas asked, as everyone looked over the spot where Zyrix landed.

At the same time three more members arrived, one of them in a hurry. Axel leaned down where Zyrix was to tell her who they were. The one with long black, dreadlocked hair, called Xaldin, stopped short, stepping back from the kitchen. The one with an X-shaped scar on his face and with blue hair did the same, rounding the table over to the seat with the number VII. The one with gray hair and an eye patch, called Xigbar, rushed over to the kitchen before Axel and Roxas could stop him, leaving the other seven members dumbfounded, even Zyrix, who was trying to get out from under the table.

Saïx counted down. "Five… Four… Three… Two… One…" As if on cue, Xigbar started yelling. "OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS, NOT MY GOOD EYE!!" he ranted, running from the horror of Xemnas' doings and causing Zyrix to bash her head with the bottom part of the table.

"Xigbar, we told you Xemnas was strip-cooking!" Xaldin scolded, half-laughing at Xigbar's perverted ways.

"I only heard the strip-cooking part…" Xigbar admitted apologetically.

Zyrix managed to rise from under the table, her head throbbing and her hood still on, and sat at her corresponding chair. Xigbar noticed this action, and his expression quickly lightened as he ran over to hug her. "Larxene!" he shouted joyfully (or as joyfully as a Nobody can shout), "I thought you faded into darkness!"

Zyrix reacted quickly. "Get off me, you gay perv!" she yelled, taking of her hood and slapping Xigbar. A slight electrical charged surged through her hand, throwing Xigbar back and causing him to jerk involuntarily from nerve damage.

"What the hell was that for?!" Xigbar yelled, his teeth chattering.

Saïx finally decided to speak. "For hugging her and calling her Larxene."

Xigbar shot a look at Zyrix, registering her black hair and green eyes. "Oops," was all he could say.

Axel and Demyx noticed Roxas was looking at Zyrix. They shot him a taunting look. However, just as Axel was going to speak, a silver-haired man entered the room. Zyrix figured this was the infamous Xemnas, because everyone in the room, except for Saïx and herself flinched, even though he had his Organization cloak on. He was carrying nine plates, all of which contained something that looked… disgusting.

"Dinner is served," Xemnas said, setting the plates on the long white table with a flourish. The other members sat down reluctantly, and looked at their plates disgustedly.

During dinner, nobody but Xemnas ate. Instead, they all poked their dinner tentatively with their forks. Demyx stabbed it at one point, and it twitched. "It's alive!!" he yelled, looking at it in horror.

"This dinner meeting is called to order," Xemnas called out, with an air of a pompous judge.

"It's just a meeting, this doesn't deserve to be called dinner," Luxord called out, drawing snickers from the members. Xemnas decided to ignore him and continued.

"We have a few announcements. After that you can all go back to your daily activities. First off, someone has been tricking the Dusks into throwing water bombs at everyone who passes them."

As if on cue, everyone looked over at Demyx, who was still shocked over his twitching dinner. "What?" he asked once the shock wore off.

Xemnas continued. "His name will be kept confidential… Demyx… though he is advised to stop his childish actions." He rubbed his slightly disheveled hair as he finished. "Second, we have a new member in our ranks. Her name is Zyrix, and she is the one assigned to replace Larxene. From the data we've gathered, and assuming from Xigbar's unstoppable involuntary jerking, she seems to have electrical-based abilities. All she needs is weaponry help."

Zyrix shifted uneasily in her seat as all the other members looked at her, sizing her up. She glanced over at Axel, then at Roxas, who both nodded reassuringly.

"In other news," Xemnas kept droning on, "you don't seem to like my dinner very much."

"Uhh, Xemnas," Xaldin interrupted, "After having people confirm you were strip-cooking, and after seeing these things have tentacles, we're not really sure it's edible."

"Oh, fine! Insufferable clones! Meeting adjourned!" Xemnas stormed off, leaving the members dumbfounded once more.

"Who knew he was such a hormonal girl?" Axel said, crossing his arms and looking around.

All the other members murmured, then left one by one… all except Saïx, Roxas, Zyrix and Axel.

"Number XII," Saïx called out. Zyrix turned around to face him. "What?"

"I recall Xemnas has just said you need weaponry help?" he asked.

"You don't need to help her, Saïx," Roxas said, standing near Zyrix, who slightly edged away from him. "We'll take care of it."

"On the contrary," Saïx retorted, smirking. "I find it necessary."

Saïx grabbed Zyrix by her wrist, and led her off to a separate staircase, Roxas and Axel following closely.

**Well, well, well. Saïx is trying to help Zyrix, that's weird. And Demyx has seen twitching dinner. Thanks to ILoveEdward2010037 for helping me with the ideas. So, we'll figure out what'll become of Zyrix in the next exciting installment of "NonExistence"!! Please review!**

**Oh, and the next chapter won't be up for a while, since I'm going away for two weeks.**


	4. Fight to the Death?

**Hello again, people! Sorry I was gone for so long, I was having trouble finishing this chapter. **

**Recap, we left off when Saix kidnaps Zyrix to "help" her with a weapon. But does he really want to help her?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts characters, or places or whatnot. But I do own Zyrix.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Axel looked at Roxas questioningly as Saix dragged Zyrix off.

"He's headed for the training room," Roxas stated, looking at Axel nervously.

"How do you know?"

Roxas simply pointed at a cheap blue neon sign that said 'Training Room' above the door that Saix and Zyrix had just gone through.

"Oh." Axel said, approaching the slightly open door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zyrix struggled against Saix's grip as he led her toward the center of the room. The room was also white, although there were cracks and scratches on the wall, and scorch marks everywhere. Two walls were completely covered in shelves. One set of shelves contained a varied assortment of weapons while the other was a mini-library, with books about fighting strategies, and the occasional bedtime story, for some reason. On closer inspection, one of the bedtime story books had the name Xigbar written over it.

"Yes, Number II has an interesting taste for children's books," Saix said, following Zyrix's stare. "Welcome to the Training Room, Number XII," he added, his golden eyes glowing with repressed excitement. "Look around, and choose any weapon you'd like."

Zyrix walked around the room, her breath quickening slightly. The shelves that held the weapons now held more interest for her. They were stacked with an assortment of weapons, ranging from bows, to lances, to swords. As she walked around, a specific weapon caught her eye. It looked like a spear from one end, but the other end had a sharp blade. It was grayish-blue, with dark blue squiggles running from one blade to the other. She took it, and as she did so, the blue squiggles glowed yellow. After that, Zyrix spun the weapon expertly and brought it back to her side.

Saix tensed. _She knows how to use this,_ he thought, summoning his claymore, causing Zyrix to distract her attention from her weapon to Saix's weapon. "The next part of your training," Saix said, "consists on a battle with me."

Zyrix's eyes widened. "You want me to fight?"

Saix's lips curved into an evil grin. "Precisely."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roxas flung himself towards the door, but Axel caught him "Lemme go!" he growled, struggling against his best friend's arms.

"Not yet!" Axel hissed. "What if he really wants to help her?"

Roxas stared in disbelief at Axel. "You are so clueless sometimes."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Saix struck without warning. He ran towards Zyrix, jumped, spun sideways, and slammed his claymore into her side. The pain from the hit was unbearable, but she threw her spear weapon at Saix, who blocked it and stood back as the spear whizzed back toward Zyrix. Zyrix stood up; teeth clenched from the pain, and ran, spun her spear, and clocked Saix on the side of the head. Saix retaliated by knocking her to the ground. A thin trickle of blood ran down the side of her face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hold on," Axel focused his attention on Zyrix.

"What?" asked Roxas.

"I thought Zyrix's eyes were green."

"They are."

"Then why are they yellow now?"

Roxas peered through the little space Axel and his hair didn't cover up. A quick glance confirmed what Axel had said. Despite the small dust cloud that had been lifted, he could still see Zyrix's eyes glowing a pale yellow, instead of the regular light green color.

A sudden zapping sound startled the pair of Nobodies.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zyrix stood up once more, this time throwing the spear and a powerful electrical surge at Saix. He blocked the spear, but received the full impact of the electric attack. However, it wasn't enough to stop him, as he knocked Zyrix down once more, this time, pinning her slightly above her chest and pressing down. "You put up an excellent fight," he said, pressing down harder, almost choking Zyrix.

Almost was right.

Roxas sprang into the air; Keyblades out, and slammed Saix into the wall with the bookshelves. An assortment of books fell on top of him, rendering him unconscious, at least for the time being, and setting off a huge, thick cloud of dust..

Zyrix gasped for air as she struggled to get away from Roxas and Saix. Her hair was a mess, covering most of her face and blinding her, causing her to trip over some rocks that had been placed there. She collapsed, panting, on the floor, as she tried to get her strength back.

Axel barged into the room, panicked by the ruckus. The cloud of dust blinded him. "Roxas!" he called out, covering his nose.

"I'm over here!" came a strained call. Axel followed the voice, and found Roxas, his hands over his mouth and nose. "Where's Zyrix?" Roxas asked weakly.

"I don't know."

Zyrix sat up, dazed. At first, she thought she had gone blind, but as her eyes focused, she noticed it was a thick cloud of dust. She covered her nose, trying to get to the exit. She located it, a stream of scattered light. However, the pain on her left side overwhelmed her, and she fell on the floor, teeth clenched.

"Zyrix!" she heard someone call out. She heard footsteps, and she was suddenly picked up. The last thing she remembered seeing before passing out was a pair of intense blue eyes.

**Hmm, Roxas-kun saves Zyrix XD. Comments are appreciated, no looky-leavy, please!**


End file.
